User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, here and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey again, Otherarrow, Blue Rogue here again, hope things have been well for you! I'm stopping by to ask whether you'd be interested in activating the Related Video Module for your wiki. It would sit on the right rail, underneath the Wiki Activity and Photo modules, and would link to Fire Emblem-related videos in our Wikia Video Library. Activating it is completely optional and up to you. Let me know if you'd like it or not : ) Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, well, I am not really fond of videos on Wikis in general, due to the fact that if the video gets taken down, it becomes useless to us, and all. So I am not really seeing a real use for this feature. Thanks for the offer though.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Slight Issue Hey Otherarrow, this is Parivir. I dunno what happened, but I accidentally messed up Walhart's revealed English name by forgetting to replace the second L in "Valhalt" with an R, and it won't let me go back and fix it. Could you maybe help me out with fixing this one? Thanks. --Parivir 01:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe I am just not understanding you, but your second move put it at Walhart. You are fine.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Nearly Identical classes I'm almost tempted to merge the classes that differ really only in name, that is: Barbarian/Brigand, Thief Fighter/Rogue, and Valkyrie/Female Paladin Brigands basically didn't really exist in FE3, the npc class labeled Brigand was really just a renamed fighter using the same graphics, icon, and everything. Barbarians did all the same things brigands did, and their map icons looked very similar to the GBA Brigand sprite. FE4 is the only game where Barbarians and Brigands show up together as two real classes. The one distinction I can see is that Barbarians are treated as more of a threat and are more likely to appear outside of the early chapters. Valkyries in FE9 and FE10 even wied swords, they fulfill the same role and have never appeared in the game. I think IS changed the name of female paladins to Valkries to avoid confusion. The translation for FE5 at one point refered to Thief fighters as rogues, they're both promotions of Thief that look and fill the same role as their previous class. On a side note, I typed this up earlier but due to a submission glitch, I had to retype the whole thing! Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Valkyrie/Paladin...Eh, I have to say no. Female Paladin in the Jugdral is basically a Paladin who can use staves. Yes, the class has more of a staff focus because of the class it promotes from, but it's still more or less a Paladin. Meanwhile, if I recall, the sword using Valkyrie is a personal class for Mist, and otherwise isn't much like the Jugdral Female Paladin (no lance, different stat layout, if I recall). If I recall, Barbarians and Brigands appear together in at least one game. So no, they are separate classes. As for Thief Fighter and Rogue....eh. I personally don't care, but someone might get pissy about us making assumptions. And fan translations aren't always right.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :While Mist is the only playable Valkyrie, there is a NPC sword using Valkyrie in the Battle Reunion chapter of FE9. Curiously, the FE5 version of Valkyrie can't use Lances unlike the FE4 version. The FE9 version is more physically fragile or at least Mist is. :I'm aware, Brigands and Barbarians were both in FE4. :I'll note the similarity on the Thief Fighter page. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Does the NPC use a recolor of Mist's model? Please say yes. Please say yes. But yeah, even if the Thracia version lacks lances, it does seem to otherwise have the stats, while the FE9 Valkyrie is more fragile. I can kinda get where you are coming from (I wouldn't be surprised if Valkyrie was inspired from the female Paladin) but I do think it's a bit of a stretch to outright merge them, and, again, folks might get on to us for technically not being accurate. If that makes sense?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The NPC uses a green version of Valkyrie Mist's MAP model and you can't see her battle model due to her NPC status. Why were you so curious about her modell. Anyway, I get your main point about being people possibly being annoyed if we change around class pages too much. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, recently I've been amusing myself by looking at how often PoR reuses models. Did you know that Swordmaster!Mia is a recolor and very slight edit of Lucia? That Sage!Ilyana is more or less a recolored Calill?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I noticed those promotions right way, I promoted Ilyana before I got Calill and was confused. Replaying it again now I'm noticing some models are actually more different then you'd think: Devdan's lips are visible through his helmet, the boss Kayachey has an old face, Heddwyn has a unique mustache, and my favorite is Gashilama's shirt and bright jewelry in addition to his facial hair. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Heh. Lazy in some areas, extra detail in others. How amusing.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah its surprising they'd put extra detail into minor boss characters. A sophisticated Berserker with alot of bling is pretty funny to me. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandal + PPFD If you would, take a look at User:TechRoblox34‎'s last two contribs. Yeowch. Also, there is something in the Pages Proposed For Deletion (I'll just say PPFD) that will require a bit of coordination, so I thought I'd ask if you could review the deletion requests. It has to do with WeaponStat template demos, but I think you'll get it when you see the deletion reason. I will take responsibility for fixing the template redirects, and the pages that use the templates won't be affected.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:44, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Also, there's a double redirect still in cache that I can't solve.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :And that double redirect would be? Seriously, not psychic here.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) The only one in the cache -->http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :The cache that I don't automatically know what is in it. Next time, just specify what you need me to delete. Again, not psychic, and I don't have tabs open to all these special pages up 24/7. Also, there was no WeaponStat demo in the deletion pile. I deleted a TS WeaponStat, so you (or whoever put the notice up) could move whatever there.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Right. Ok. If I annoyed you, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to ask to delete because it wasn't a traditional case, where the 1st redirect page is usually supposed to go to the 3rd. Otherwise, I would have done just that. I usually go to the Special Pages via the toolbox, though. Thanks for this. We had a good day today. 17 pages created, and getting above 3,600 articles and 8,500 images, plus a new FE console game (on which I agree with your recent postings).--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Just waiting for the WeaponStatTS template ghost to leave deletion limbo. Then I will begin.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) All done. Ready for deletion review. I will eventually get to other Templates, but it's wise for me to do them one at a time, and close to immediately.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::OK. Ready when you are.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Right. When I wrote "immediately", it was about fixing the template redirect links right after the template move and deletion request went through. In retrospect, I may have not been as clear on that as I would have liked. Anyway, I think I will go after WeaponStatFE2 next. Fewer links. I'll set it up now. All those redirect links will be fixed by end of day.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't expecting WeaponStatFE1&3 to be taking this long to leave deletion limbo. I can't move the other template there until the wikia thinks nothing is actually there. Otherwise, I'd hop right on it. That'd be all for today, though. Thanks for the help so far.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Serlis (Seliph) mistake Sorry about that, I'm taking the name off of Serenesforest and for some reason I kept on thinking it's Serlis for some reason. I forgot that it's now Seliph, I'll make sure to put his name as Seliph as I continue to put the Special Conversations.Nauibotics (talk) 01:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry that I snapped at you, but...yeah I was honestly confused and bugged. But it's still my bad. Also, does Serenes actually use Serlis? I though they still used Celice. I think you may be confused because the most recent version of the fan translation uses Serlis...for some reason I don't really understand. (They don't use "Zigludo")--Otherarrow (talk) 01:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT:But yeah, be mindful of what names the Wiki is using. If they get changed when the SpotPass comes out, we can deal with it then.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :: No worries, it really is my fault. I really should have checked his name like I did with Dierdre and Malice. Serenes uses Celice but for some reason I’m stuck with Serlis rather than Seliph before you corrected me. Even the wiki suggested Serlis for Seliph when I was editing. As for the future spotpass or if the DLC comes out before the set names I’ll update the names for them on these pages I mean we've done a good job with the Awakening character name updates for all the pages. I just wanted to get it down now so it'll save time later once I get busy with school.Nauibotics (talk) 01:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Awakening & Voting At the extreme risk of coming across as annoying, which I will take full blame for, this is happening, and...today would be the only day it could be done. The initial nomination was found to be invalid, but we have a very strong showing for the other. Given the nature and timing of FE13's release, would you mind rendering judgement today, if able? I would imagine it would only take 5 minutes. Sorry if I'm out of line here.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 14:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Fuck. I thought I delegated this thing to someone else because I am too busy to deal with it? Seriously. Also, I don't want to feature Chrom because that article is no where near finished, and won't be for a while because the game isn't even out. Seriously, featuring it now would be just dumb hype. I can't feature this article in good faith.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, I understand. Alright then. Sorry if I upset you in any way.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh you didn't do anything wrong. The guy who was put in charge of this went inactive and I am really lazy.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I guess that'll be something to look into for the future, then.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) IP Switching Vandal This might've gotten lost after all the editing being done today, but the IP who blanked the Soren page came back with a new addresss and the same aim. I reverted it. You already got the old IP. Here is the new one: 83.50.221.155--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Icon thing Well it was just a thought. It's not nesseccary, it does make it look a little nicer. Like I said for one of the summaries, it can be reverted if you feel the need to.--Nauibotics (talk) 23:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :As I mentioned on your talk page, it may look nice with the classes who only have skills in Awakening, once we start adding icons from previous games, it's just going to be a odd looking mess. If that makes sense. It's a nice thought though.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Cross Page Vandal IP: 184.90.81.123, pages: Ike, Flavia, Basilio, Moulder. Sorry to bother you.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :You aren't bugging me. If anything, it's my fault for not being as on the ball as I should be.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) To clarify, I said that not because of that, but because, in the past, you have expressed that people coming to you for every little thing can be a bit of a pain, which I understand. I don't want you to think you are not on the ball, because I don't feel the same. Recently, I try and make an effort to only come to you if I can't do something myself first. To cut down on aggravation, that might be a good way to go.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I feel coming to me for bannings is A-OK, as (as of this writing) you can't ban vandals, can you? I may respond rudely sometimes, but that has more to do with my mood than anything.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Same here, I understand. I like how you do it, since I am similar. I will get mad if the situation warrants it, say so, but I'm usually pretty quick on the apology. Funny thing is, I do get the block link along with the revert link in recent changes sometimes, odd, but I know it doesn't work.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Stonenav I am about to create Stonenav. You know, for the "weapon type" stones. Currently, there are only four, however. That might change in future releases. The Dragonstone is an odd case, because that appeared in other games, with the same name, as an item also. See, only FE13 stones are "true weapons" because they have weapon stats, not item stats and are given a weapon type, complete with a weapon type icon. All stones (except Dragonstone+, Beaststone, and Beaststone+) will remain on the Itemnav, because they were all items in at least one game. On the Itemnav, I will give those their own heading. I'm letting you know because the template will be on the smaller side, and I think (could be wrong) that I've been around long enough to know how to handle an odd case such as this. I have actually been thinking about how to approach this for awhile, and I believe this is the best way to wikify this.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, it's in my sandbox. To sum up, the only things that would change now are Dragonstone+, Beaststone, and Beaststone+ being removed from Itemnav (they are not items), and...Stonenav being added/Itemnav removed...from those 3 pages only. Stonenav and Itemnav both would be present on Dragonstone.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Go for it.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Will do. Thank you for greenlighting this, if I may interpret it in that way.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Quick Request Could you temporarily unprotect Template:Know? for 5 minutes? There were some links I wanted to fix and text I wanted to link that wasn't before. I'm not adding any new bullet points to it, though. Please monitor what I do, then reprotect it, if you would. Thanks.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Go for it.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, done. Pending your approval, you can re-protect it now.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It Seems Moveageddon Is Upon Us Given the amount of page moves performed late yesterday and today, would you like to put a new list up in the forum topic we were using? I was fixing links that were supposedly fixed (probably were waiting on cache clear), and unless we coordinate some, there could be some substantial gaps.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :With the game out, there is too much for me to put on the page. With the Deadlords, I more or less admitted that the folks can do whatever, and they should only post on the page if they want to. With an entire game of content, having a list seems less feasible and might scare people away from doing it (I know I would be!). Problems with gaps and oversights is more to do with user laziness than it is anything a list can fix.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I guess I will just fix what I can, when I can, and where I find them.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:25, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Sorry for any trouble. It doesn't help that, me not having the game, I can't make a big list anyway.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:27, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Right, right. It's ok, no trouble. I will try and make a more concerted (albeit more long-term than I first thought) effort to make sure at least a good chunk of what needs fixing gets fixed.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I think it would be more appropriate to ask you this and not Aivass For Iron Bow, the data for Rekka no Ken/''The Sacred Stones'' and Path of Radiance is the same, bar the icon. Usually, we merge sections that are identical/nearly identical, but I wanted to ask someone before I merged them. Your thoughts? --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :If the stats are exactly the same, merge no problems I guess?--Otherarrow (talk) 14:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with that, go ahead. =) It's the same as I've said before regarding that, nothing changed. If the stats are exactly the same, please go ahead. Otherwise, use the appropriate template.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I misunderstood. My fault. The icons for the weapon and weapon type aren't the same. Just merge if everything is exactly the same (like with some FE7-8 stuff). I'll go and fix it.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 18:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Awakening Videos Do you think we can start deleting some of the old Awakening videos now? Or should we wait a little longer (Or both, delete some and keep some)? You generally do not like videos on the wiki, so I felt I should ask you on this. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :If I was the one who made all the decisions, I'd never have them in the first place. Mark them for deletion if you want.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:55, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, I will look at them and see which ones are no longer appropriate for the wiki. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Another thing Can you delete this rude comment on someone's blog please? Thanks. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) WeaponStat Oversight If you would, take a look at this. I figured the scope was large enough to notify you.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 14:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm intending to put all the correct templates on, and then rename the template afterwards. This will create a template redirect, which can be fixed, but does not disrupt the page view in the meantime. Given that the WeaponStats have not become super widespread yet, this is the way to do it with the least amount of hassle.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Do as you please. I don't really know much about templates and such.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I did fix them. All that's left is to move the template to the correct name and change the template redirect links, then mark the template redirect for deletion. While I would like to rename it myself, I do not have the time to follow through on all the links at the moment. So out of courtesy, and in light of many other moves to track, I will wait until I have the time to contribute more.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) A Small Thing To Think About Would it be acceptable to make a policy out of not blanking a page when a delete tag is put on? I don't know why that caught on for so long. It makes it harder for the reviewer to determine whether or not the deletion request is legit. Case in point: unnecessary redirects. It makes it a lot easier when one can tell right away what it was redirecting to. Simple example.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :It is not a policy to do so either. I think that it's basically one guy doing it out of habit. We can always check the page history, but yeah, I think you should just ask whoever is doing it to stop. Sorry I can't be much help, but I don't think this is that big a issue.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Right, I guess so. It isn't, and honestly I'm not thinking of anyone in particular, either.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Merging Into Weapon Rank Article On this edit and edit summary, I just had a bit of a yikes moment. The edit summary is fairly telling. Found here -->http://fireemblem.wikia.com/index.php?title=Weapon_Rank&diff=167000&oldid=160531. I admit that merging is not easy and can (and was) a bit of a pain, especially when one page doesn't have all the right/complete info and vice versa. I'm sorry if I'm coming across in a bad way today, I just wanted to say a little something about it, plus I'm a tad rushed for time at the moment. Sorry about that if applicable.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :...I don't get what you are saying.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:38, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 10:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Headsup Throwing a headsup; cut someone's 'Puerto Rico Marth' as it's pretty blatantly not something that belonged there to say nothing of poor formatting. I'm newish this this particular wiki, but wanted to leave the headsup as to not step on any toes. Cheers! — Aryn Comms 06:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) User Page Vandal IP: 217.79.179.55 made a very mean and blatant vandalism edit on Engweimin's user page. I already undid it.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Speculation on Grima I relabeled the section mysteries which I think is more fitting then Speculation. There are alot of questions on Grima, so I think it could use a short section on the currently unknown history of the creature. We had similar speculation on the Black Knight and such on the past, so I think it could work. Also, while most of the pre-degenerated Earth Dragons fought in a war with the Divine Dragons to supress humanity(this was the war Loptous was from), that was to prevent the Dragon race from declining and in rejection of Naga's idea of stepping down for the age of man. This isn't the same as wanting to cause the apocalypse as Grima does. After the war at the time, Naga, the two seemed to have an uneasy peace rather then Naga sealing or wiping them out. As indicated by the friendship between Naga and Young Medeus when dragons started to degenerate, Naga cared about the well being of the sentient Earth Dragons. Emperor Hardin (talk) 06:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough on the speculation, but I do think it's implied that Naga and Medeus weren't friends. I believe the implication is that Medeus resented (if not flat out opposed) Naga before the Earth Dragons were sealed and was tasked to guard over the seal anyway because it was his race. If that makes sense. But yeah, on the other end, I do believe that Naga did care for the Earth Dragon's well being despite their hatred for her and her people.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thats a valid intereptation. My belief was that initially Medeus had quite a bit of respect for Naga which was why he obeyed him and agreed to guard the seal. But over time, Medeus grew to hate Naga and regret his decision. On another subject, based off artwork of Medeus reign, that he was a Dark Dragon by the time he formed Doluna. Medeus might've appeared as an Earth Dragon in the first game due to not regaining all of his power yet. Course, this is all speculation on my part. Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I Have an Idea Since in Fire Emblem: Awakening, there are a massive number of set growth rates, do you think that we should create a page like Vaike/All Growths or Lucina/All Growths, where we would put all of the growths for a particular character? --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :If you think it's necessary, go ahead.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) New playable Character category I'm thinking of adding a Category for unlockable characters that are not fully playable in the main game. This way, characters like Riev and Raydrick wouldn't be in the main playable character category. It would be called Bonus Playable Characters or something similar. To Clarify its use, it would be for characters that not only have to be unlocked, but are only playable in certain modes(Trial maps) or are less complete(like Spotpass units) then the other characters. Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see no problem with it I guess. Now, by Spotpass units, do you mean like Sigurd in Awakening, or like Gangrel in Awakening?--Otherarrow (talk) 01:11, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Like Sigurd in Awakening. Characters like Gangrel are very complete, have supports, unique heads/palettes, and basically all the stuff other playable characters have. I should've clarified Outrealm characters I suppose. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah OK. Yeah, I get ya. Go for it.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm calling it Bonus characters, does that sound good? It was either that or extra characters. Right, now I'm only doing characters that are only playable in bonus modes, rather then characters who are bonus content only in some games such as Hector and Hardin. Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds good to me.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) DevilX90 I having trouble with this user called DevilX90 that he keeps reverting my edits on the List of chapters in Fire Emblem: Awakening, that I have no clue what he was doing, I was trying to remove those redirects that I just saw someone change the name and that links wasn't even changed in that page, so I was trying to keep those redirects out of the way, but I am not sure why he's saying I'm ruining the page for what purpose? 02:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Don't listen to King Marth 64. He's only trying to make those links inaccessible. Of course he's ruining it. So, tell him that those links must stay as it is (in other words, accessible in blue, not inaccessible in red), please. It's the only way. --DevilX90 (talk) 18:43, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :You are linking to redirects, or what will be redirects once pages are moved. It's regular to change links on a page for pages that you plan on moving but haven't yet. It saves time and prevents clogging up the recent changes from edits to the same page. Quite frankly buddy, you and your sour attitude is stretching my patience. Chill. King Marth has been around for a while and knows what he is doing. If you keep disrupting the wiki, I will have to take action.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::And this whole thing happened because King Marth wrote "and" in place of "&" and both of you refused to actually check the damn pages. What is wrong with you?--Otherarrow (talk) 03:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::He started it, and by "he", I mean King Marth 64. As for the "&" part, I would have done that sooner if it wasn't for "him" making those links inaccessible. --DevilX90 (talk) 19:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::That is not how it works kid. Linking to redirects doesn't "make the links accessible" It links them to redirects, which is wrong. You can change the and to the & even if it is red beforehand. Which is what I did. And, for another thing, don't try to claim that King Marth "started it". He made a mistake, which people do, but you were the one who linked to the redirect and generally threw a fit about it. I'd say both of you are partly at fault here, but I do think you are coming off worse here, if only because of your attitude. Seriously, chill.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, congratulations, you have officially ruined the Miriel page, by stating that there is no such thing as "Perma-death" in Fire Emblem: Awakening, even though I'm telling you that there IS such a thing! Can't you see that characters die forever in Classic Mode, like in every single Fire Emblem game?! And yet, you state that "Mothers and other plot-important characters" AREN'T dead forever. Why would you ruin that page and lock it forever? I trusted you, and THIS is the thanks I get? --DevilX90 (talk) 18:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::The game treats them as dead, as in, you can never use them again, but the story doesn't. Mothers and plot important characters have to be alive for plot scenes that involve them or scenes with the children (if the mother was married before she was "killed"). This isn't even the first game that does this kind of thing, hell I recall characters retreating instead of dying as early as FE7. But I've already explained this to you, and you continued to revert anyway. If you trusted me, then you would have backed off after I explained it to you the first time. Locking the page was the only way to get you to stop, because you weren't listening at all. Seriously kid, calm the hell down and take a chill pill. Your bad behavior isn't going to get you any favours. I will unlock the page once it becomes clear that you aren't going to revert it again.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, what do you know about me "backing off"? Seriously, characters "retreating" instead of dying as early as FE7"? Did you even see an ending for any character who died, not retreated? Take Rebecca, for example: the moment after she was killed in action, or in this case, you let her die, the ending of that game says "Rebecca - A Wildflower: Died"! See? Proof enough that the characters can really die, not retreat, DIE! That's how the games are, there IS no "FE game that never even have Perma-death"! So please, do NOT even think that there is no such thing as "Perma-death"! --DevilX90 (talk) 19:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Kid. What part of "calm the hell down" don't you get? Your repeated bad behavior is trying my patience. Rebecca dies in her defeat quote, so you just picked a character at random with no clue to what you are actually talking about (a recurring trend I am noticing). Try Barte, or Marcus, or Karla. They don't die. They leave. Let me put it through to your thick skull: Permadeath is a gameplay function, not a story function. If the plot requires a character to live, and the character isn't a lord, they will have that character live if you let them die. Mothers in Awakening have to live to give birth to the children if they were married. Plot important characters like Lucina, Say'ri, Flavia, Basilio, etc have to live because they are important to the story. So they retreat instead of die. That's how it works. They are still treated as dead as far as gameplay is concerned, you can never use them again. Yes, the games 9 times out of ten will have characters die when they are killed, but they don't always. If you can't understand this, then don't even go near death/defeat quotes. It is clearly a concept too advance for you to understand.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I can edit whatever page I want, and I DO so understand, about characters dying. Oh, and if I DO get near the death quotes? What are you gonna do, lock all the Awakening Character pages? Ban me for life? Huh? --DevilX90 (talk) 19:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If you do indeed understand, do you promise to stop messing with the defeat quotes? Other users are going to be pretty sore once they learn the Miriel page is locked because you refuse to acknowledge something so simple. For the sake of reference, have you played Awakening yet? On the topic of banning, don't push your luck. You are already on thin ice as it is due to your repeated unnecessary rudeness and at least one instance of removing content. Let's just say you are pushing the limits of good faith on my end.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:53, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::(Sigh) Fine, I will stop messing with the defeat quotes, I'll still call those "death quotes" though. I don't need to play Awakening, because I know what's going on in the game. Alright, I'll stop, since you just told me that this is my last warning, and this time, you mean it. --DevilX90 (talk) 20:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Fair enough. I've unlocked Miriel's page. As long as you dial back the rudeness and only revert vandals (don't be rude to them either. There is a common saying on the nets: "Don't feed the trolls"), I am sure you will be fine. I'll be keeping an eye on you.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Gawain and Greil The Black Knight refers to Ike's father as "General Gawain", he does not add Greil or ever refer to him by that name. Even calling Ike, son of Gawain. Based on this, it seems clear that Greil was a new name invented by Gawain to replace his old name when he left Daein. Emperor Hardin (talk) 19:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. I never played the Tellius games, so eh.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Basically Ike's father has used the names Gawain and Greil but never at the same time as one name. Ike had never heard of Gawain and Black Knight never once refers to Greil as anything but Gawain. Emperor Hardin (talk) 19:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Shin Megami Tensei Since Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem is official, should we create a brief article on Shin Megami Tensei itself? (Another thing: I hope you got a good joke for 4/1 this year. I made Gaius' candy sour!) --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Why would we? SMT itself is out of our scope and there is a perfectly good SMT Wiki to link to.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) New Category: Unseen characters I'm thinking of creating a new category called Unseen Characters or something similar. Basically its for characters that are never encounted by the player, as in they are never seen or talked to in a chapter or cutscene. Essentially characters like Cornelius, Victor, and Orun will go in this category. I'm even thinking of a sub category called Legendary characters, for legendary heroes. Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I am not sure if that is nessicary. If you do want to do it, though, just start with "Unseen Characters" or "Background Characters" for now.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'll start witih Background characters. I'm not sure Legendary characters should be a sub category of it now, as some, like Brammimond and Morva are ingame characters. Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::That would be fine for now. If we do add Legendary Characters, it'd be separate I think. Just with some overlap.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Recent Vandalism That was some very serious and far-reaching vandalism back there! I'm glad it was fixed (not sure if everything is 100% back to normal, but...ugh). The expiry time seems a little too soon (two weeks? How about indefinite?). Anyway to extend that? That was some of the worst vandalism I've yet seen. I respect that you need to be able to get away when you can (I sure do). I dunno. Just worried about that happening again. I'm glad that some other users were there to mitigate the damage. Looks like some IPs jumped in trying to help, although that might have made it harder, not sure. As always, not trying to come across in a bad way, if that concern applies. It's good to have time off.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Cynthia's "pega-pony princess" trivia, where else could that fit? I was under the impression the trivia section was for interesting facts that don't fit anywhere else. 05:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I think it would fit in the section of her profile with the other character and personality bits.--Otherarrow (talk) 05:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Compare Based on this comparison, could you say that Warren's FE12 portrait was based off of Darros'? They look awfully similar in terms of basic creation; same pose, similar build, etc. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) 98.229.89.2 Hey, Otherarrow, some troll named 98.229.89.2 just keeps messing with other pages with all of this "Meg" crap. Would you kindly ban him for the sake of this wiki? Thanks. --DevilX90 (talk) 06:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Another user from higher up came in and blocked them while I was sleeping. Thanks for cleaning up after them though. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem UK Event Hey there! In case this applies to you, I wanted to draw your attention to an upcoming UK Fire Emblem event. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, sadly, I don't live in the UK so I can't help you there. Thanks for the offer though.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Clean up the Votes for Featured Articles Can you might possible to archive the votes (and plus, I can't even see that Jaffar was already won in the features pages, but Aivass claims that he said he was already won, but I can't seem to find him where he won in one of the sets.) But can you might just archive it the 27th set? I'm going to do a new nomination right now. 22:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :What? I don't understand what you are saying. Talk more clearly. As for setting up a new featured article, yeah sure.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't write well remember? I saw Aivass said that Jaffar was already been featured, but I don't see him in either of the sets that said Jaffar won, but this is what Avaiss said about Jaffar, I don't recall ever seen Jaffar won, sorry I was trying to explain about it and I haven't seen this earlier. 23:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. I think Jaffar was featured before we got into voting and such.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Really? Since, when did he got featured at? 23:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::As I said, before voting started. Pay attention. I think the first two, Ike and Jaffar, were just sorta chosen by whoever set it up. The first one I did was Merlinus, but voting didn't start until after that.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fixing the Languages Notes for Lon'qu, Cherche, and Panne. Sorry about this, but are you sure that we might do this since you put them replacing those four languages as European version since the official UK website has the same name, shouldn't we consider to fix so that we don't want to avoid confusions for the English European fans? 22:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think listing out all the languages is sloppy though. Would "Non-English European" be better?--Otherarrow (talk) 22:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure I think that would be better. 22:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm not sure how the 'junk code' is popping up. I don't know much about coding, so I'm copying and pasting other headers. I'll copy the header you've fixed, and see if that helps. I noticed the < were bothering you, so I've stopped using them. Hope this helps! I'm also only putting them at the end. I had a great idea about their positioning, but on second thought, it's probably just confusing. Thanks for your help! Redemmo (talk) 23:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, no. It's probably my fault for just not getting it, but I do think that not confusing readers is key. As for the headers, if you are just copy pasting from elsewhere, that means that it's a problem on another page that we need to fix. Where is the page you were copying from?--Otherarrow (talk) 23:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC)